Unfaithful
by eaglesgrl365
Summary: Chloe hasn’t seen her friends in years. She left that behind to live a human life; but when she sees someone important from her past, will she be unfaithful to this new life she leads?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I would say that I own Darkest Powers, but I think I could get in trouble for that

Summary: Chloe hasn't seen her friends in years. She left that behind to live a human life; but when she sees someone important from her past, will she be unfaithful to this new life she leads?

* * *

I turned over in my bed; my husband was lying there snoring lightly, one hand over my stomach. I sighed before picking up his arm and moving it. I hated that I wasn't really content with my life. I had everything I'd wanted as a normal teenager. I was a screen writer with a wonderful husband who loved me like nothing else. I had a beautiful home right on a private beach and never had to leave the house to go to the office. I should have felt like the luckiest person alive, but I found myself yearning for the other life I could be leading; the life my husband didn't think existed. I wanted the life of a supernatural.

I knew I wouldn't fall asleep again. Not after the dream that had awakened me in the first place. Just thinking back to it brought chills up my spine and made me feel weak in the stomach. It wasn't a terrible dream filled with monsters and zombies like I used to have. It wasn't even scary really, but it was my worst memory played back to me almost every night.

_We had done it, we had destroyed the Edison group and to do it, I along with the two other necromancers, had released the demi-demon. A storm was raging above us and I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_"It's time to go." Derek said giving my shoulder a quick squeeze before letting go._

"_Okay" I said with nothing better coming to mind._

_We all walked toward the van, our little group of misfit supernaturals. Tori climbed in first, the look of shock still remaining on her face and tears still streaking her dirt plastered cheeks. Her mother was dead, and worst of all, Tori was the one that killed her. Simon followed her; his hair was wet and plastered to his scalp. I followed, sitting on the wide seat of the van. I expected Derek to go around to the front, but instead he squeezed in beside me, his face was solemn._

_I felt something dragging across the skin on the back of my hand, Simon was writing something there with a ball point pen, an email address._

_He gave my hand a squeeze before letting go. We were in front of a restaurant. _

_"Chloe, I think you should go home to your father, he will be missing you. I've already called you a cab." Andrew said this forcing a small grin that came out as more of a grimace. I nodded helplessly; there was nowhere else for me to go. We hadn't found Aunt Lauren; she was probably dead._

_Derek swung the door open and jumped out allowing me to get out of the van. I turned around for a quick goodbye but was soon wrapped up in Simon's arms. He was shaking and I pulled him into an embrace of my own. When we separated I saw tears streaking his face and I knew I was crying too._

_"Don't lose that." He said pointing to my hand. "We'll keep in touch."_

_I nodded and looked over to Tori. "Thanks" She muttered giving me a slight smile. I returned the smile and waved._

_"Goodbye, Andrew." I called._

_"Bye, Chloe." He said smiling at me. "Go home to your dad. You shouldn't worry about the Edison group anymore." I nodded and turned away sliding out of the car._

_"Derek," I muttered looking up at the werewolf. He gave me a slight smile and a pat on the back. That smile was more than any words and I was prepared to turn around and never look back, but I couldn't. I spun around and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his wet shirt. I felt his muscular arms tentatively wrap around me and sighed, reluctantly pulling away. "I'll miss you." I told him not even faking a smile anymore._

_"I'll miss you too." He told me before climbing into the car. The door closed and I could barely see their outlines through the dark tinted windows. I walked over to the bench outside the restaurant and waited for the cab. I felt a part of me rip from my chest as that van drove away, and I knew that my heart was with them._

I'd subconsciously remembered that day through my dreams so many times; it was a permanent memory, etched in my brain. I hadn't heard from any of them in months, Simon was on important business for at least a year with no way of contacting me, and I hadn't spoken to Derek since that last day. Tori was a successful lawyer, and seemed less that interested in remembering her past life as a runaway, so I didn't bother her by bringing back memories.

I walked over to my computer and flipped open the lid. I had thirty-five new emails. I scanned over them picking out the important ones and deleting the spam.

I eagerly opened an email from the vice president of the company I was working with at the moment.

It read: We are having a meeting in Syracuse this Friday. I would like for you to attend. We will pay for your transportation and have a room for you already reserved. I'll expect to see you there. You should expect your plane ticket in the mail by Wednesday.

At the bottom of the email was the address of the hotel where they would have the conference.

_Syracuse _I shuddered. _What I'll do for my job._

* * *

My thanks to my beta/favorite cousin, YOU ROCK LINDZ!!! And thanks to everyone who read this first chapter. Please review! Criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own darkest powers... I'll let you know if that changes... and hopefully it will ;)

* * *

I worked until dark, knowing that I should have something more with me to show at this meeting in Syracuse.

"Hey babe; It's almost eight." Nick, my husband, told me rubbing my shoulders. "Have you eaten anything all day?" He asked turning me away from my computer.

"Um, no I don't think. Can you get me a bowl of cereal or something?" I asked giving him a warm smile.

"I did, two hours ago." He told me pointing to the soggy cheerios sitting on the back corner of my desk.

"Oh," I said scrunching up my nose looking at the swollen Os. "I'm sorry." I told him. "I just have this meeting in Syracuse this Friday and the VP of this company is going to be there and I want to have something to show for the past few weeks."

"A meeting this Friday, since when?" He asked me looking a bit shocked.

"I got an email this morning." I told him. "What's the problem?" He was giving me the weirdest look, like I'd just thrown his favorite golf clubs into the ocean or something.

"This Friday is the 31st of August." He prompted me.

I had no clue what he was getting at. "So?" I asked with a bit more attitude than I'd meant. He knew I didn't like to play games, he should either tell me what the date meant or get over it.

"Does our fifth anniversary ring a bell?" He asked looking a bit distraught.

"Oh, Nick. I'm so sorry!" I really was sorry, I'd never forgotten our anniversary and I'd always sent out memos to all my co-workers and such that I would not be available.

"Sure, Chloe," He sighed turning away.

"Nick," I called jumping out of my chair and running up to him. I was so small compared to his tall figure. I jumped in front of him putting my hands on his chest trying to stop his retreat. "I'm really sorry, It's just that with work and everything things are really hectic lately and I," I stopped as he put his finger over my lips.

"I get it." He told me kissing me gently.

"Maybe you can come with me." I said grinning up at him. "I might have to make some calls to make sure the room will be big enough and we can get another plane ticket." I just wanted to make sure he wasn't mad at me for this stupid mistake.

"No," He said. I would have thought he was mad, but his slight smile remained in place. "You'll be working all day probably late into the night, but when you get back we can go out for a nice dinner and celebrate a little late." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his chest.

"Sure," He said kissing my blond hair. "I love you." He murmured.

"Love you too." I told him reaching up to give him a quick kiss. "I should probably stop working for the night, shouldn't I?" I asked with a small smile followed by a yawn of exhaustion.

"How early were you up this morning?" He asked my concerned.

"I don't remember." I told him. "It was still dark."

"You should go to a doctor." He told me. He was always so concerned about me having this dream that I 'didn't remember' every night waking me up; but he'd never mentioned anything about getting a professional involved.

"How would that help?" I asked with a deep frown. He knew I didn't like psychiatrists. It was probably all the fault of the Lyle house, but I vaguely remember having one or two before that.

"I was watching the news yesterday." He admitted watching my expression. "There was a cold case solved because this woman was having these dreams that she couldn't understand. She went to a doctor and they found out she was suppressing memories of a murder she witnessed as a teen." He looked like he was really concerned, but to think that I was that weak, that I would just hide the painful memories, was too much. He had no clue what I'd been through in my life.

"I haven't witnessed any murder and I don't need a doctor." I told him firmly.

"Okay, it was just a thought." He told me before I turned and walked out of the room.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. It was dark out and it took me back to a different time.

_We were staying at the safe house for awhile, until things could be sorted out. It was late and I couldn't sleep, or wouldn't sleep for that matter. I refused to put a single creature back into its dead corpse that night._

_"Chloe," I hadn't realized that Derek had come in. "What're you doing up?" He asked looking a bit concerned._

_"Can't sleep," I told him. "What about you?"_

_"I came down for a snack." He told me before pulling a box of granola bars from the cupboard. He pulled a handful out and handed me one. We sat there in the kitchen eating our snack for awhile._

_"Thanks." I said to him looking up and meeting his gaze. That was the night I realized how beautiful his eyes really were, the first time I really got lost in them._

I shook my head, releasing myself from the flashback. Sometimes I just wondered where he was, and if Derek had finally figured out that he was anything but a monster.

I sighed at my thoughts. I'd tried to leave it behind, I tried to be normal and every day it still came down to me reliving those days in flashbacks and dreams and wondering if I'd made the right choice.

I did make the right choice, didn't I?

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. I was so happy to see how many reviewed and favored the story that I just had to post the next chapter tonight. Only problem is that my beta/#1 cousin wasn't on her computer so I decided to post it without it being checked over by anyone except myself, so if you find any mistakes please PM it to me or just put it in a review. As always I appreciate reviews and criticism is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the person who invented the spiral-bound notebook, without whom I would have lost so many ideas to my bad memory. SO THANK YOU SPIRAL-BOUND NOTEBOOK GUY!

Okay well now that that's all out of my system… here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I owned Darkest Powers instead of Kelly Armstrong. I'm sure everyone who has read the books is glad I didn't get my wish.

* * *

The days flew by as I worked in preparation for the meeting. I could feel distance growing between Nick and myself and I hated the feeling that I'd hurt him more than I knew. The thought of going to Syracuse again made me feel queasy in the least, but I kept focused and tried my hardest not to forget, but not to remember either.

Finally after all my preparation it was Thursday afternoon and I was satisfied. My plane would leave at 9 and I would land in Syracuse at 4 AM.

I was packed and ready to go with nothing to do. I would leave for the airport at 7:30 but it was still only 2. The house was cleaned and my computer was packed away. I sighed in discomfort.

"Nick," I called walking around the house in search of my husband. We needed to talk, might as well be before I left. If it went badly, I'd be leaving. If it went well, I'd return and we'd be on good terms.

"Honey, are you here?" I called out louder this time. I walked through the house in search of any sign pointing to his location.

Chloe, I'm at the store. We're out of milk and some other essentials. Be back fast. Nick.

"That's just great," I muttered before heading out to the deck attached to the kitchen. I sat there for the longest time and just watched the waves roll in. I checked my watch, 5:42 and Nick still wasn't home, definitely not just a grocery run.

I pulled my cell out of my jean pocket and hit 3 on my speed dial. I didn't think he would answer and was about to hang up when I heard him answer.

Hello?" He answered. He never checked his caller I.D. so I didn't expect him to know who was calling.

"Hey hon. where are you? I got your note but that was hours ago," I pushed for my voice to sound concerned but really I was just a bit angry. He could have called, or came to tell me where he was going.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to call you," He said sounding purely sincere. "My brother called, he needed some help with a project. He's building Lil a tree house and could use some extra hands." Sure enough I heard the sound of a hammer banging loudly in the background. Lilith was my little niece; she had just celebrated her third birthday.

"Okay," I sighed. "Will you be home before I leave?" I asked hopefully.

"Um, I don't think so," He said sounding distracted. "I'll be at the airport to pick you up on Tuesday though. Hey babe listen, I have to go. Call me when you get to New York, okay?"

"Sure," I said.

"Love ya," He told me.

"I love you too." But before I could get the words out he'd already hung up.

I stood up from my deck chair feeling totally deflated. Why was it that when I wanted to talk, he was busy at his brother's house, but when that was the last thing I wanted to do it Nick was all about it.

_Oh well. _I thought heading back toward my bedroom and grabbing my luggage. I heaved it down the stairs and into the SUV. I walked around to the front of the car and jumped in, putting the keys in the ignition.

I was an hour and a half early to leave, but I figured I could find something to do. Luck was on my side, because for an hour I was stuck in traffic on the way to the airport. The hot California heat pummeled my black SUV and soon I had the air conditioner on full blast. Killing half an hour once I got to the airport wasn't that hard.

I was one of the first to board my flight. I sat down, taking a window seat and pulling a book out of my carry-on bag. The flight was boring to say the least. I was stuck next to a creepy guy who was hiding a Playboy magazine behind a copy of Sports Illustrated and the old woman behind me was snoring obnoxiously.

Once I was off the plane, I took a deep breath of air without the scent of cigarettes and cheep cologne tainting it anymore.

Grabbing my bags, I headed outside. There was a cab driver there holding a piece of cardboard with my name written on the front.

"You're Chloe White?" he asked with a heavy accent. I nodded and climbed in with my bags.

I gave him the address from the email I'd received and watched as the city blew by. It was early in the morning when we got to the hotel and I checked in and went straight to my room.

I grabbed my night clothes from the luggage and went to the bathroom to shower. The hot water felt nice, I remembered a time when I didn't think anything in the world felt better.

_I climbed into the hot shower and felt the pounding water and steam pour over me, and for a while I forgot about everything. I didn't think about the Edison group or the house I was in. I didn't even remember to worry about my little group of friends all fast asleep in their beds, feeling safe for the first time in days. I only felt the sorrow of it ending and my worries reappearing._

I snapped out of my flashback, shaking my head. Lathered shampoo flung from my hair and I realized that I'd been washing my hair when the flashback started.

I finished my shower, all the while fighting back the urge to sit down there and sleep.

I jumped out and toweled myself off before getting dressed for bed. It was 6:13 AM. My meeting was at 1 so I should get about 6 hours of sleep before my meeting. I was about to crawl into the soft bed when I noticed the note on my bed.

Chloe, I found this cute Deli down the road from here. They have great food and I thought you should check it out. It was great of you to fly down here just for these meetings so I figured I should treat you for lunch. I'm booked for the time of your stay here so I got you a gift certificate for the food. Enjoy. Amanda Reid.

The VP had personally gotten me a gift? Before I could think much into it my head hit the pillow and I was fast asleep.

* * *

Okay so I guess it's time for more thanks... My beta is da bomb as a reader and a cousin... SO THANK YOU LINDZ. I love everyone who had read and reviewed so please keep up the reviews and as always criticism is welcome.

I hope that as you read this chapter you remembered Spiral-Bound Notebook Guy because I know I did.

If you like this story here's a list of other Darkest Powers fanfictions I wrote and posted on this site so far:

Uncertain Decisions  
Hybrid (sequel to Uncertain Decisions)  
Realization  
Under the Light of a Red Moon  
Discoveries  
Protective


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers or any of the characters. They all belong to Kelly Armstrong.

* * *

My alarm clock jolted me from my comfortable sleep. I unwillingly opened my eyes. It was bright outside; the clock said it was 12 o'clock.

I hopped out of bed to get ready. I went to the closet where I had hung my suit when I'd gotten here. I got dressed absently, anything but excited for the hours of sitting through presentations and planning was definitely not my thing. After I was dressed I applied my make-up and finished my hair.

I grabbed my computer and notes and put them in my briefcase heading downstairs.

The conference room was clearly marked and hung open so I went right in. There were a few people in the room that I knew, and twice as many I didn't. I was swept away into a conversation with Jane from film editing and coasted my way through introductions and conversation. At 1 on the dot a large man who you could tell was important, or at least he thought he was important, stopped conversation and had us all take our places at the table.

For three hours I sat and listened, eager to get out for a break. "Okay everybody, we have a spread of refreshments here for you or you can leave and check out the city. You should all be back here by seven."

I stood up quickly grabbing my files and pamphlets before heading upstairs to my room. For the first time I really looked at the place I was staying. The room was big with a king size bed and multiple expensive, modern looking furnishing. The bathroom was big with a Jacuzzi bath and shower stall. I threw my things onto the bed and grabbed the gift certificate from the bedside table. I was starving; I hadn't eaten until now and had to suppress my hunger through that whole meeting. I snatched my black leather purse from the floor and headed out the door, making sure to lock it before I headed to the lobby.

There were cabs already outside so I hopped in one and gave them the address of the deli from the back of the paper I was holding.

The driver nodded and took off. I watched out the window, I hated this place. I couldn't help but wonder if the pack had expanded in the past years. Was it hard for Derek to find a place to stay without other werewolves?

"Hey miss. You okay?" The driver looked freaked out.

"Huh?" I asked confused. What had happened?

"Hey it's thirty bucks." He said eager to get me out of his cab. I guess I just spaced out.

"Sure." I said reaching into my purse and pulling out the money. I climbed out looking at the place. The deli was small and didn't seem to be very crowded. I walked in and a little bell on the door chimed. There was an old lady sitting in the back without any food. She was just watching me as I walked in. _A ghost._ I realized with a pang. I went to the counter to a bored looking cashier.

"Hello." She sighed. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have the country turkey on white and a diet Pepsi." I told her while looking up at the menu board. She wrote down my order and asked for my name before telling me that she would call me up when my order was done.

I sat down at a table facing the street outside. As soon as I sat down I heard the ding or the bell on the door and a tall, muscular man walked in.

From the back I could tell that he was about 6 foot 5 and heavily muscled. He wore a tight white t-shirt and a pair of lose fitting jeans. As he walked by I caught a glance of a tattoo of a baying wolf on his upper arm.

There was a slight breeze through the room as the door closed behind him and he stopped, his body going stiff. I saw him inhale deeply and then caught a glance of emerald green eyes.

"Derek." I called without thought running toward him as fast as my heels would allow.

"Chloe?" He asked as I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist. I nodded and looked up, my smile growing at the sight of his matching grin.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." I told him stepping back and releasing him from my embrace. He stepped closer and I saw the intention in his eyes. His face was coming closer to mine and I had to do something. I took another step back shaking my head reluctantly. "There's something I have to tell you." I whispered knowing that he could hear me, he could always hear me.

I looked up and he was watching me, waiting for me to explain.

"I'm," I started trying to find a better way to say it than the obvious, but coming up empty handed. "I'm married, Derek." I told him hating the look of hurt and shock in his eyes. "And I'm sure you have someone that would hate to lose you too." I told him gently.

I expected him to nod, or give my statement some recognition; I even could expect his old scowl. Instead he just shook his head and thought, searching for words. "I found my mate a long time ago, but she had to leave." His eyes were smoldering and I felt lost in them, they were wonderfully contrasting with his now clear, beautiful skin.

"She always thinks about you." I told him and I made a decision. With this new discovery I had to make a choice and in the end someone would get hurt. I wasn't ready for the finality of that decision, but for now I reached over and took his hand. I wouldn't let go again without realizing that I would be letting go forever, and I didn't want to let go forever. I felt like I never wanted to let go.

* * *

Okay so my cousin who betas for me is at our aunts house and can't get online for the rest of the weekend. I didn't feel like waiting so here it is, fresh out of my mind and unchanged by anyone else.

Hope you liked it and please REVIEW! Criticism welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so this update took a long time… sorry about that. This chapter is just a quick one in Derek's point of view showing his thoughts and feelings when he sees Chloe again. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters… including Derek :(

* * *

It was a little late for lunch, but that wouldn't stop me. I was hungry and my fridge was empty. Going into town was not something I enjoyed. I was used to the weird glances I got in the supermarket and the way mothers steered their children in the opposite direction, but that didn't mean it didn't get old.

I walked down my driveway. It was long, my house was set way back in the woods, but I didn't mind the walk.

I went into the first moderately empty restaurant I could find. It was a small deli with only one customer and two people working inside. The smell of fresh soup and good lunchmeats lured me through the door. It was quiet, the girl working the register seemed bored, almost didn't react to my appearance. I didn't bother with baggy clothes that made me just look overweight anymore. It didn't matter anyway.

I heard the gush of air as the door closed behind me, bringing different scents to my attention. Soup, laundry detergent, strawberries, fresh baked bread, and something very familiar I couldn't place, it was sweet. I inhaled deeply trying to remember. Suddenly I didn't feel like I was in the deli anymore.

_I was wet and so was she, but I couldn't just let her go. It would hurt way too much not to say goodbye._

_"Derek," She looked up into my eyes and I felt sorrow tear through me seeing the misery in her expression. I had to tell her it was alright, that she would be happy now; she could be safe. The words were there, but my throat was dry and my voice refused to work. I gave her a slight smile and a pat on the back; that was the best I could do. Her face lit up when I smiled and it made it hurt all the more. She was ready to go, turn around and forget everything that had happened. I wanted her to be happy, so I would walk away to._

_Out of nowhere she spun, pulling me into a hug that I couldn't help but return. "I'll miss you__,__" She said. She wasn't smiling at me anymore; did she even realize how hard she was crying?_

_"I'll miss you too." It wasn't a lie. But too soon she pulled away and before I could do anything stupid__, __I turned away and got back into the van._

"_You okay?" Simon asked, of course he would be worried about me, he loved her too. It was plain to see, but I didn't think he felt as strongly as I did._

_I felt conflicted, telling him I was fine, letting him think everything was okay with me so that he could worry about his own feelings was the best thing to do. Instead I shook my head and turned to look at her out the window one last time._

"Derek." My name brought me out of my reverie. I was back in the deli, surrounded by scents as the bell on the front door dinged.

I spun toward the sound, and there she was. Chloe was jogging toward me as fast as her high heels would allow. She was still petite and looked as breakable and as breathtaking as she had years ago. I was shocked when she reached me, flinging her arms around my waist. "Chloe?"

She nodded against my chest and glanced up at me smiling. I felt the grin on my face, something I hadn't done in awhile. There weren't many things in my life that made me smile. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again," She said stepping back.

I didn't know why I would do this, pushing my luck as always, but I stepped toward her and brought my head down to hers. I'd missed her more than I'd known.

What I didn't expect was for her to step back and shake her head regretfully, or at least it looked regretful. I was being stupid. Of course she wouldn't want to kiss me. She'd moved on, she had a life now; a life not including me.

"There's something I have to tell you," She whispered. "I'm," She stopped, her mouth hanging slightly ajar, finding the words. "I'm married, Derek." I felt her words crash down on me like a ton of bricks. I expected something like this, but now that it was out there, it hurt twice as bad. "And I'm sure you have someone that would hate to lose you too," She said looking downcast.

I could have nodded, or just said no, but instead I shook my head. Now it was my turn to search for the right words. "I found my mate a long time ago," I told her looking down into her crystal blue eyes. But she had to leave."

We locked gazes for what seemed like forever, but really lasted only a few seconds.

"She always thinks of you." And with that she reached out and held my hand in her smaller one, looking shy. I knew how much this had to hurt her, so I smiled and wrapped mine around hers. She was sacrificing so much, and it was all for me.

* * *

Okay so sorry it's so short, but it's better than nothing (hopefully). Please review and as always criticism welcome.


End file.
